


Coop Does Not Have A Pet

by irena_adler



Series: Watson [108]
Category: Numb3rs (TV)
Genre: Daydreaming, Fluff and Humor, Fugitives, M/M, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:09:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22460872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irena_adler/pseuds/irena_adler
Summary: Coop plans his future.
Relationships: Billy Cooper/Don Eppes/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Watson [108]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/352478
Kudos: 6





	Coop Does Not Have A Pet

**Coop Does Not Have A Pet-**

Coop chewed his fingernails and watched the house in front of him. His eyes were on the house, but his mind was far away. 

_Concrete pier foundation. Nice thick timbers for the floor frame._

On the seat next to him, Dutch scratched. 

"You don't have fleas," Coop murmured, "So don't try to get an extra bath." 

Dutch snorted, keeping her sharp eyes and sharper nose also directed at the house. 

_Cabin needs just one room plus a bathroom. Space for a tiny kitchen, some chairs, wood stove, and, of course, a bed big enough for three men._

Coop smiled. 

_I can watch Will cook from bed._ Coop pictured Will standing in front of the stove, clad only in sweats, his hair hanging down his naked back. Don walked into the picture, wearing sweats and an old T-shirt, and started debating with Will about French toast versus pancakes. Their familiar half-teasing, half-arguing swept over Coop, who was lying, naked and recently spent, on the big bed. 

Coop had always planned on building a cabin in the woods. But he would have never predicted that his cabin plans would need to include a German Shepard and two other men. Now it was impossible to think of the cabin without Dutch's snoring or Will and Don's banter. It would be Coop's cabin, but he hoped that Don and Will would keep toothbrushes there. There was no point in settling down otherwise. He'd keep roaming until he got taken down by one of his own fugitives. 

_Better make the kitchen bigger, or I'll never hear the end of it from Will. Gas stove or-_

Coop felt a paw on his arm and blinked back to the present. The fugitive's girlfriend was sneaking out the back door. 

"Thanks, partner," he murmured and started the truck. 


End file.
